Last Dance
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: "I'm with Ron…" she began nervously. He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and taking her right hand in his left. "I know. He'll have a lifetime with you. Can't I have one moment?" Dramione oneshot.


"Come on just one dance."

Ron shifted in his seat. "I'm not very good at it, you go ahead."

"Ron, what was the point of coming if you weren't going to dance?"

"Go on, I'm fine. Had too much pumpkin juice anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. "Ginny, care to dance?"

Ginny giggled as she popped another chocolate in her mouth and nodded. "The boys aren't very festive are they?"

Hermione shook her head in response.

Right now Hermione could care less about Ron. He was dampening the mood on what was supposed to be a party. Of course he gets a stomach ache right at this moment. Ron. The boy who would eat anything. Nevermind that. She'd dance with or without him. And she and Ginny were having a great time. Until the slow dance started. Ginny giggled and stuck out her hand. "Well then, Madame Granger, would you care to-"

"Do you mind if we dance?" Draco had cut between them and had his hand held out to Hermione. Ginny gestured with her hands, as though shooing Hermione into his arms. Hermione shot her a desperate glance.

"Actually, Draco, Ginny-"

"Was just leaving!" she jumped in, "I'm awfully tired. These shoes don't bode well." And with that she shimmied away to the table.

Draco cleared his throat and wrapped his right arm around her waist, and pulled her close, so that his lips were just brushing her ear. "You're not safe here." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Get Harry out of here and go."

"Where are we supposed to go?" she said suspiciously.

Draco scoffed. "How the hell should I know Granger?"

They swayed to the music.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?"

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out into the hall. "What's going on?" she said a bit too loudly. He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Do you have a death wish Granger? You need to get out of here." He whisper-hushed. She shook him off. "Harry can handle himself." She insisted, not fully believing Draco's words. "They're not after Potter. They're after you."

She glared at him. "What on earth would they want with me?" He cleared his throat again. Her eyes grew wide. "You're bluffing!" she exclaimed.

"Sheesh would you keep it down?" his hands were in his pockets. "So maybe I am. But you believed me there for a second." he flashed her a grin. He could see her grinding her teeth. "What?" he said, "Too soon?"

"We're not friends Draco." She said quite sternly, making her way to leave. He grabbed her arm. "Maybe I want to be." She looked from his hand to his face. Once again she shook him off. "Well that's a terrible way to go about it."

"Hey!" he yelled. She had just grabbed the door handle, but she reluctantly turned to face him.

"You wouldn't have danced with me any other way." He said.

"Maybe I would have." She tugged on the door and walked back into the ball.

"Oy, what was that all about?" Ron was shoving his face with dessert.

"Just Draco being Draco." Hermione grumbled.

"You should just ignore him Hermione." Harry insisted.

"Yes I know."

Ginny scooched in and kept her voice low. "Why'd he take you outside?"

"I don't know, he's completely mental."

Ginny looked disappointed. "He didn't kiss you?"

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "I mean I love my brother and all don't get me wrong but…" the speech was interrupted slightly as Ron choked on his drink. "You just don't seem happy, that's all."

Hermione looked shocked. "I'm perfectly happy!" She tried to take a few more bites of her food but couldn't. She stood up, excused herself, and left the hall.

The pounding of the music followed her out. Nevertheless, her steps echoed in the emptiness of the hallway.

"Hermione!" she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She stopped walking. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"A dance." His words echoed.

Her expression softened, and she turned around slowly. "I'm with Ron…" she began nervously.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and taking her right hand in his left. "I know. He'll have a lifetime with you. Can't I have one moment?"

Hermione felt as though she couldn't breathe. She nodded, her mind in a daze, and let him guide her to the rhythm of the faintly-heard music. They glided down the hall, moving farther and farther away, until the music was no longer audible, and they were swaying only to their heartbeats.

Draco twirled her around, and she laughed, allowing herself to fall into his chest. He held her, and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"The music's stopped." He said solemnly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It has."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, but didn't kiss her. Hermione caught herself hoping he would.

He inhaled sharply and separated himself from her. "Thank you," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around.

Hermione watched him walk away, and stuck out her hand, as though she were trying to grab him. She should have said something, but by now he was too far away to hear her.

"Draco…"

* * *

 **A/N: Just another little drabble. Don't forget to favorite and review so I know what you think ^^ happy reading everyone!**


End file.
